


Miss Betty Coda #2

by lizzybuggie



Series: Miss Betty [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Miss Betty Coda, Parents Betty and Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: When Blake becomes distant, it’s up to Betty to discover why and fix it. Meanwhile, Jughead has to deal with an old face returning to Riverdale who has nothing but bad intentions.





	Miss Betty Coda #2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the Miss Betty series, please read that before this.

Betty opened the door, making her way into the house. Her feet were dragging across the floor, kicking off the stiletto heels that she hated wearing across the hallway before she continued walking. A smile fell to her lips when she walked into the kitchen, seeing Jughead standing there, a rolling pin in his hand and covered in flour. 

“Jug, what are you doing?”

Jughead lifted his head, looking back at his wife with a smirk. “Baking.” He answered.

“Why are you baking?” She asked, still confused by his actions. She’d never seen him even attempt to bake before. 

“Ben’s daycare is having that bake sale and since you weren’t here I thought I’d give it a go. How hard can it be?” He replied. 

“What are you baking?” She asked peering down to the very dirty kitchen bench. 

“Well, I wanted something simple, so I thought pie. I’m thinking of pumpkin and lemon meringue.”

“Lemon meringue?” Betty asked, cocking her head to the side knowing how hard it was to perfect lemon curd. 

“Yeah, why not,” Jughead answered, moving his hands back to the rolling pin, running it over the pastry.

Betty shook her head again. She loved her husband, and she knew what his strengths were. Baking wasn’t one of them.

“Where are the kids?” She asked.

“Blake should be home any minute from the bus, and Ben is at Tyler’s for a playdate. Tyler’s Mom is dropping him off at 5.” Jughead answered. 

“And Cooper?” 

Jughead looked down. “He’s here.”

Betty moved around the counter. Looking down, she saw the 1-and-a-half-year-old with a toy truck in his hand, his thick blond curls and face covered in flour.

“Jug, he’s covered in flour. How is that possible?” Betty bent down to pick up the newest addition to the Jones household. She ran her hand through his curls, shaking the flour from his hair as she rested him on her hip.

“I help Daddy.” The young boy yelled.

“Yes, you did, buddy. You were so much help.” Jughead looked towards Cooper, placed a kiss to his hair and ran his thumb over his cheek, leaving a fresh streak of flour on his face. 

“He’s going to need a bath.” Betty shook her head. 

“I’ll do it after I’m done baking,” Jughead replied.

She shook her head again, moving around to the bar stool on the opposite side of the counter while Cooper still rested on her hip. 

“How was work? Is it good to be back?” Jughead asked. 

Betty had been back to work for the first time since Ben was born. She loved being a stay at home Mom, and Jughead earned enough for them both with his books, but when an opportunity to write again came knocking, she couldn’t say no. She had only been working for a couple weeks, and being away from the kids was hard, but she loved it.

“It was okay, my feet are so sore. I think I’m going to give up on the heels. My feet are killing me.” She answered.

“I’ll give you a foot rub later tonight honey,” Jughead answered giving her a smirk and a wink.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Betty flashed him a smirk on her own.

“Did you speak to Blake before school?” Betty asked, shifting in her seat.

“A little.”

“Did you get anything out of her?” 

“Not really,” Jughead replied.

“She’s been so moody lately, there has to be a reason,” Betty asked.

“Yeah, it’s called being a teenager.”

“She’s only 12, you’d think she was 16 which the way she’s been acting. Everything is so dramatic.” Betty said.

Just at that moment, Betty looked down the hall, hearing the front door open and 12-year-old Blake throwing her backpack to the floor as she slithered out of her jacket.

Betty moved off the stool, walking towards Blake, giving her a motherly smile. “Hi,” Betty said.

“Hi,” Blake answered.

“How was your day?” Betty asked moving Cooper from one hip to the other. 

“Fine.”

Betty raised an eyebrow. “Just fine? What did you do at school?”

“School is school, Mom. Nothing exciting ever happens.” Blake said before she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

“Alrighty then,” Betty said to herself before she walked back to Jughead in the kitchen.

“Anything?” He asked.

“No,”

 

—

 

“Ben, can you go get your sister for dinner?” Jughead asked the 4-year-old.

“Do I have to?” Ben asked.

“Yes,” Jughead replied.

Ben jumped off his chair at the table while Betty was giving Jughead a stare of worry as she fed Cooper at his high chair.

It was only a few minutes later when Ben returned, alone. 

“She said she’s not hungry,” Ben replied crawling back to his seat.

“I don’t believe that,” Betty said giving Jughead a look, handing him Cooper's food and spoon as she stood up, and walked from the table.

Betty walked up the stairs, walking towards Blake’s bedroom, the door was ajar, so she walked in. “Blake, sweetie?” She asked, seeing the room empty. Just Bear, the now 7-year-old ginger cat, was seen sleeping on her bed. “Blake?” She asked when she heard a loud noise coming from her and Jughead’s bedroom. 

Confused, Betty walked towards the bedroom. Not seeing anything, she looked puzzled until she heard a sound again coming from her bathroom. 

Betty walked in, pushing open the door, to find Blake, on her knees rummaging through the lower drawers. 

“Blake, what are you doing?” Betty asked giving her a surprise.

Blake shot up and moved her hands behind her back, hiding something in her hands.

“What are you doing in here?” Betty asked again.

Blake said nothing, she just backed towards the counter. Betty placed her hands on her hips, staring at her daughter. “I’m waiting?” 

The girl took a step towards Betty when the box that was in her hands dropped to the floor. Panic and fear fell over Blake’s face before she ran out the door pushing past Betty, and running into her bedroom down the hall, and slamming the door.

“What the hell is happening?” Betty asked as she took a step closer. Bending down, she picked up the box. And her face fell when she saw what was inside. 

“Shit.”

 

 

Betty took a deep breath a few minutes later when she knocked on her daughter’s door. She had no idea what she was about to say.

She knocked again. “Honey, open the door, please,” Betty asked.

The door opened slightly. Betty pushed it open, and stepped in, seeing Blake sitting on her bed, her face red with embarrassment.

Betty closed the door behind her, walking towards her daughter. “Talk to me. Please.”

Blake shook her head. 

“Blake, do you need these?” Betty asked. Holding up the box on tampons.

Blake nodded. 

“When did this start?” Betty asked, a softness to her voice.

“Today, at school. I’m sorry I was stealing them from you. I was too scared to ask, and I know you use them. So, I thought…” Blake hung her head.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. I know how you feel. I remember when I got my first period.”

“It’s so embarrassing.” Blake shook her head, tears stinging her eyes.

“Honey, no. It’s not embarrassing, every girl goes through it. It’s a perfectly natural thing. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Betty replied.

She shuffled closer to Blake, wrapping her arm around her. Blake rested on head onto Betty’s chest. 

“It happened to me when I was 11. I was so scared, I thought I was dying. I didn’t know what was happening, I was too scared to talk to my Mom so I asked my sister. She explained it all to me, and she helped me. There’s so much to explain. Like for starters, you don’t want tampons. Pads are the best for beginners, then you can move on to tampons. I’ve got some pads in my room. I’ll go get them for you.” Betty explained as Betty moved her head to look up at her.

“Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?”

“A little, I think I’m just nervous,” Blake replied.

“That’s understandable.” Betty nodded. “Let’s go for a trip to the drug store, and on the way back we can head to Pops. I know when it’s my time of the month I love anything greasy, and chocolate. I love chocolate.”

A smile fell over Blake’s face as she looked less worried. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Let me go get a pad for you, then we can go, alright, sweetie?”

Blake nodded as Betty stood up.

Betty reached the door when Blake talked. “Hey, Mom. Can you not tell Dad about this? Please.”

“I won’t tell him,” Betty replied with a wink. 

 

 

Betty left Blake by the door while she walked back into the kitchen to speak to Jughead. 

“You were gone a while,” Jughead asked looking up at her. 

“I’m going to take Blake out for a couple hours. Maybe head to Pops.” Betty replied standing beside him. 

A puzzled look sprung to his face. Betty looked at Ben and Cooper who were looking at her. “What’s wrong, Betty? Is Blake okay?” 

“She’s fine, just a little Mother-daughter time.” She replied, moving her hand to brush away Jughead’s falling curl. “I’ll tell you later alright?”

“Sure,” Jughead replied still worried watching as Betty walked away, towards Blake who was waiting at the door for her.

 

—

 

“I think you bought me enough pads to last me a year,” Blake said, sitting across the booth at Pops.

“They go a lot faster than you realize,” Betty replied. 

“Thanks for the chocolate too, Mom.”

“You’re welcome. I just hope next time you’ll come to me, and not deal with this kind of things by yourself.” Betty placed a fry into her mouth. 

“I’m sorry, I was embarrassed.”

“This is nothing to be embarrassed about, Blake.” Betty reached her hand across the table reaching for Blake’s hand. “Everyone woman goes through this. It gets better, believe me. And you know what this means right?”

“What?” 

“It means you’re now officially a woman.” Betty smiled. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, Mom.”

“It’s very serious, Blake. I know you’re only 12 and you’re not even thinking about things like this. But this means you can get pregnant. You need to make sure you’re very careful when the time comes. Which I hope isn’t for a while.” Betty felt a little awkward. She remembered having this conversation with her Mom. She didn’t imagine she’d have to be saying things like this for years. 

“Mom, I don’t even have a boyfriend,” Blake answered. 

“I know, but when the time comes, please come to me. I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“Mom, I promise you. That won’t happen for a while.” Blake shook her head. 

“I hope so, I just know your Dad is going to chase away any boy that comes to the door. He’s very protective of you. You’re his baby girl.”

“I know, can you not tell him about today? He’ll treat me differently.” Blake asked. 

“He won’t. He loves you.” She replied. “I do too, sweetie. If you’re too scared to tell your Dad stuff like this, please let me know. I only want to help, and protect you.”

Blake hung her head low. “I know. I’m sorry, Mom.”

Betty squinted her eyes. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because I should have told you, or Dad earlier. About something else.” 

“Told us what?” Betty was confused.

“I’ve been getting a visitor at school for the past few weeks,” Blake replied, feeling nervous. 

“Who?”

“Veronica.” 

“Veronica has been visiting you?” Betty asked angrily, raising her voice. 

Blake’s eyes widened at her loud voice. “What has she been saying?”

“Nothing really, just that she wants to get to know me. That she’s sorry for not being around.” 

“You’re not believing her, are you?” Betty asked. “There’s a reason you don’t see her anymore. She’s a liar. And selfish. I’m sorry, but she is.”

“I know that Mom. I just…” 

“Just what?” 

“She asked if I wanted to move to New York with her? She has this new husband. He’s really nice.” 

“I can’t believe this. Jughead is going to be furious.” Betty said under her breath, shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re not considering it, are you? Would you really do that to your Dad? He’d be devastated.” She realized she was being very dramatic, but the idea of Veronica taking Blake away after everything that has happened made her very angry. 

“No, no. I wouldn’t.” Blake replied. “She’s just my real Mom.”

Betty tried her best not to take what she said to heart. After everything, they’d been through, she thought she was more Blake’s Mom than anyone else. And Blake noticed her demeanor change. 

“Mom?” Blake asked. “Mom.”

“Hurry up and eat your burger, sweetie.” Was all she could day. 

 

—

 

When Betty and Blake arrive home, Blake ran up to her room, thanking Betty again, and apologizing again before she walked up the stairs. Betty walked into the lounge, she was angry and a little bit sad. Veronica was going to create some havoc and drama, and she knew Jughead would be just as angry. 

But when she walked into the lounge and saw him lying on his back with their one-and-a-half-year-old Cooper asleep on his chest. She couldn’t help but smile seeing him sleeping so peaceful. 

“Come on baby, let's get you to bed,” Betty whispered, picking up Cooper into her arms. “Shush, don’t wake up Daddy.” 

Giving Jughead one last smile, she walked with Cooper up the stairs, getting him ready for bed before she relaxed in the bathtub, eager to wash away the day. 

 

—

 

Surrounded by candles and the smell of fruity bubble bath, Betty felt relaxed for the first time all day. She lowered her head back against the edge of the bath she stretched out, enjoying the bubbles that surrounded her. Trying to forget all about the Veronica problems that were about to come screaming along as soon as Jughead found out. 

“Do you want any company?” Betty opened her eyes to see Jughead staring at her. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked as he stepped towards her. 

“I didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful, and happy.” She replied a smile on her face. 

“Is Cooper asleep?” He dipped his hands into the warm water, Betty nodded. 

“Do you want some company, Betts?” Jughead asked again. 

“Definitely,” Betty replied expecting Jughead to start tearing off his clothes but instead, he crept over the edge of the bath, fully clothed getting into the water. 

“Juggie,” Betty laughed. 

Jughead laughed back. Both smiling and happy. 

“Come here?” Betty said as Jughead leaned forward. Her hands on either side of his face, pulling his lips to hers in a hot and passionate kiss. 

“You’re such a dork,” Betty said when she pulled her lips back. 

Betty’s hands moved to his now wet shirt. Lifting it up, over his head, she threw it to the ground, her hand moving on his torso. Clawing at him. “Jug.” She said moving her hands to the top of his pants. 

“I love you. You know that, right? And no-matter-what, we’re in this together?” She asked desperation in her voice. 

Jughead looked back at her. “Betty?” He asked, confused by her sudden change of mood. 

“Just answer me?” She asked locking eyes with him. 

“Of course.” He answered moving his head to hers, resting his forehead onto hers. “We’re in this together Betty. What is going on?” 

Betty shook her head. “I’ll tell you later, I just want you.”

 

 

Betty and Jughead lay in bed, his arms wrapped around her, their breaths still unsteady as they lay side by side. A few tears stung Betty’s eyes. 

“Betts?” Jughead asked, pushing away the falling curls over her face. 

“Betty, what’s wrong?” He asked, seeing worry painted on her face. “Is something wrong with Blake, or is it something else?” 

“She’s okay. She’s officially a woman now.” Betty answered looking at him. 

Jughead lifted his head off his pillow looking back at her puzzled before he realized. “Oh?” He said looking nervous. 

“Is that why you’re upset?”

Betty shook her head. 

“Then what?” He lifted his hand to her face, his finger tracing the worry lines on her face. 

“I’m scared, Jughead.” 

“Scared about what?” 

“I’m scared because I don’t want to lose her, and I’m terrified what’ll happen to you too.” She replied worry still heavy on her mind. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, confused.

She shuffled up to a sitting positing on the bed, moving the sheet over her chest as she faced him. Jughead sat up, resting his back against the headboard. 

“Veronica is in Riverdale, well actually I don’t know if she’s here now but she’s been in contact with Blake.” 

“What?” Jughead asked raising his voice. 

“And she’s asked Blake to go live with her, in New York.” 

“What?” He yelled louder. “Why?”

“I don’t know. Blake said something about her having a new husband. I don’t know, Jughead.” She felt a little bit relieved for telling him, but still worried over what might happen next. 

“Blake wouldn’t agree to that? She barely knows her.”

“She’s her real Mom,” Betty answered the words stinging her heart a little. 

“No, you’re her Mom. Veronica was never her Mom.” Jughead replied angrily. 

“Blake said that, not me. I can’t stop her, Jughead. If she wants to go, we can’t force her to stay here.” 

“No, Veronica can’t come here after years and think that she can take my baby from me. From us. It’s not happening, I won’t let it happen.” He moved his hand to the sideboard, picking up his phone. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m calling Veronica, I will not let her do this.”

“Jug, no,” Betty said pulling the phone out of his hand. 

“If she wants to go, we have to let her. You can’t make Blake stay. If she doesn’t want me or you, we have to let her go.” Betty yelled her hands shaking as she talked. “After everything that’s happened, if she sees Veronica as her mom over me then we have to let her go.” A tear fell down her cheek. 

Jughead took a deep breath. His heart broke as he listened to every word, pain and anger in her voice. He reached for her hand, holding it with his while his other hand wiped away the tears from her face. 

“Betty, we don’t know what is happening. Let’s relax a little before we jump to conclusions. I don’t think Blake would go. She doesn’t know Veronica at all.” He ran his hand back and forth over hers.

“What 12-year-old would say no to moving to New York to live with Veronica? She is glamorous and fun. What teenager wouldn’t want that?”

“Believe me, Veronica may be glamorous and put on this perception that she has a perfect life, but I know it isn’t true. There is no way I would let her take Blake away from us, and even if she wanted to go, I wouldn’t let her. I would fight, and I know you would, too. You may not be blood, but you are her Mother.” Jughead said, his hands moving up to frame her face. 

“We need to talk to Veronica first. Find out exactly what is happening. She has a motive behind this, I know she does. Why would she turn up out of the blue and start a relationship with Blake? It’s been 7 years since they saw each other. None of this makes sense.” Jughead added. “Don’t panic, Betts, not until we have to, alright?”

Betty placed her hands over his, both nodding as they looked into each other's eyes. Jughead pulled Betty towards him, his arms going around her, holding her tight to his chest. “I will figure this out. Trust me. Veronica has a motive behind this, and I don’t think her intentions are true.”

 

—

 

A day later, Jughead sat alone in his house. He asked Betty to take Ben, Blake, and Cooper out for a few hours while he talked to Veronica. He hadn’t seen her in over 7 years. The idea of seeing her again made him nervous, and a little bit angry after all this time.

When he heard a knock at the door he jumped up from the couch and rushed towards it. Veronica was smirking back at him. 

“Hi, Jug.” She said as she walked in, brushing her body against his when she stepped inside.

“Hi Veronica, it’s been a while. How are you?” He asked, trying his best to be nice to her. He wasn’t in the mood to have an argument, even though he was begging to scream at her.

“I’m fantastic Jughead, how are you? I heard you have 2 more. Why on earth would you do that to yourself?” 

Jughead didn’t answer her question, he just walked down the hall towards the kitchen while Veronica followed him.

“Would you like a drink?”

Veronica just glared at him, his nice attitude was freaking her out. The last time they saw each other was 7 years ago when she screamed at him for breaking up him and Betty. 

“Cut the crap Jughead, I’m here because Blake must have told you I invited her to come to New York, and you’re not happy. Am I right?” Veronica pulled out a stool and sat on it, resting her elbows on the kitchen counter.

“She told Betty, she also told me she doesn’t want to go. So why do you keep pestering her at school? Why do you want her back so badly, Veronica? You never wanted her, why do you want her now?” Jughead leaned on the counter.

“Because she’s a teenager now. I hate children, but now she’s at an age that I can tolerate. I can mold her into someone I would be proud to call my daughter. I can teach her my wisdom.” 

“Are you serious?” Jughead asked, his jaw dropping open in shock.

“Yes, also I have a new husband and he keeps going on about children, and if I invite Blake to come to live with me it'll shut him up for a while,” Veronica added.

“Are you fucking serious?” Jughead yelled Veronica jumped back a little in shock.

“If you think I’m going to let you come here after 7 years and take her back to New York and turn her into a spoilt brat you are sadly mistaken. There is no way in hell I’d let you turn her into your mini-me.” He yelled even louder.

“She’s my daughter too!”

“No, no she’s not!” He replied. “You haven’t seen her in 7 years, Veronica. 7 fucking years. You aren’t her mother, not anymore. Betty is.”

“She is my blood, Jughead.”

“So what, who raised her? Me. Who helped her, taught her everything she knows about life? Me and Betty. I will not let you take her away.”

Veronica’s lips turned into a cocky smile. “And what if she wants to come to Jughead? She’ll hate you if you force her to stay here.”

“She doesn’t want to go with you and your new husband. Which by the way I’m eager to meet. Does he know the real woman that he married?” Jughead crossed his arms over his chest.

“He knows me better than anyone in this world.” She replied.

“Then he must either be stupid or naive.”

“He’s very handsome and very rich.” She said as she stood.

A grin ran over Jughead’s face as he moved his read from side to side rolling his eyes.

“Ah, I get it now. You married a rich man who wants a kid. And you don’t want to lose his money so you want Blake to help you keep him. This is perfect, Veronica. Just when I think you can’t get any worse you surprise me again.”

“Screw you, Jughead. I will make Blake come home with me. I will always be around. Whispering in her ear. I can make her chose me over you. Just watch me!” Veronica stepped away down the hallway and slamming the door behind her. 

Jughead stood in the kitchen, his chest rising and falling in anger. He hated her. He hated her with so much passion. Betty was right to be scared, Veronica will always be around. And there may come a time when Blake would choose her over him, and he was terrified because Veronica could offer her money and glamour. Something he would never be able to offer her.

 

—

 

Jughead sat in the lounge, his hand nursing a bottle of beer as he stared at the wall, his mind racing. He had been in this position for over an hour. Thinking over and over what Veronica had said to him. He was terrified. 

“Dada.” Jughead didn’t even hear Betty coming home with the kids. He just saw little Cooper running towards him. His arms out wide as he ran towards Dad.

“Hiya, buddy.” Jughead snapped out of his daze and picked up Cooper, pulling him onto his lap. 

“Did you have fun? Where did Mommy take you?” Jughead asked the small boy as Ben and Blake entered the room. 

“Shopping,” Ben replied looking at his dad. 

“Shopping? And what did Mom buy you?” He asked Ben who couldn’t hide a giant smile.

“A nerf gun.” Ben help up a giant box.

“A nerf gun?” Jughead asked looking towards the door as Betty looked back at him.

“He really wanted it Jug, I couldn’t say no,” Betty replied, leaning on the door frame.

“Can I play with it, Mom?”

“Go outside with it,” Betty replied.

Ben smiled wide before he ran towards the door.

“Wait!” Jughead yelled, stopping Ben in his tracks.

“No firing it at your sister or bother alright? If you do, I’ll take it off you, okay?” Jughead said with his stern voice. 

“I promise, Daddy.” Ben grinned before he ran away.

“Or the cat!” Betty added, but Ben was already headed towards the back door.

“Blake, go watch your brother,” Betty asked the 12-year-old.

“Do I have to?” She asked, rolling her eyes.

“Just listen to your Mom,” Jughead answered.

“If he shoots me, I’ll kill him,” Blake said as she walked away. 

Jughead grinned as he placed his hand onto Cooper’s back. Running it up and down as Betty joined him on the couch.

“How was your visitor?”

Jughead just shook his head. 

“Should we be worried?” She asked.

“Maybe,” he refused to meet Betty’s eyes. Standing up, he held Cooper in his arms as he walked away, joining Blake and Ben outside. 

Betty followed him a few minutes later. A big smile spread to her face as she watched him with his children. Jughead was an amazing husband, but he was an even better father. He loved all his children. Her lips fell a little when she thought about what would happen if Blake did decide to move to New York. It would tear their family apart. And she refused to let that happen. So, she walked back to the front door, closing it behind her before she jumped in her car. 

 

—

 

**Where are you?**

Betty stared at her phone as she stood outside the Five Seasons in the main street of Riverdale. He had called her multiple times, and many other messages were on her phone. But she was ignoring them all as she ran her hands over her dress and walked into the hotel, making her way towards the bar. 

“There she is, the perfect mother and wife,” Veronica said when she saw Betty walking towards her.

Betty gritted her teeth, sitting across from the woman she hated the most in this world. And that was saying a lot for anyone who knew Alice Cooper. 

Betty was silent, a scowl on her face as she stared angrily at Veronica.

“So, you invited me to talk. So talk.” Veronica said, a smirk on her face as she lifted a cocktail to her lips.

“You’re not taking my daughter to New York.”

“You mean my daughter?” Veronica corrected her.

“No, Blake is my daughter. I have spent the past 7 years raising her. Sure, she isn’t my blood. She doesn’t have my genes, but I will not let you take her from Jughead and me.” Betty said, her hands clawing at the table.

“You and Jughead do belong together, that is exactly what he told me 2 hours ago. And I’ll tell you what I told him. I don’t care what you want. I want her back, and she is my daughter. I can do whatever I want.” Veronica replied leaning across the table.

“No, no you can’t. She doesn’t want you, Veronica. She doesn’t call you Mom. She calls me that. I am her mother. Not you. She doesn’t want you. She doesn’t belong in your world.”

“Not right now, but she will. Once she gets a bit older and stopped being Daddy’s little girl. Once she turns into a teenager, she will want to be with me. And I’ll be here waiting for her. To tear your family apart. Because that’s what’ll happen. And I will smile watching Jughead begin to hate you and those 2 little brats he created with you.” Betty’s blood began to boil as Veronica talked, she wanted to wipe the smirk off this evil woman face. Anger ran through her, and before she realized it, she had stood up, leaning over the table she raised her hand and slapped Veronica across the face.

Veronica jumped back, resting her hand onto her cheek a shocked look on her face. “You bitch,” she yelled looking at her. 

Veronica lunged forward, picked up her drink and threw it in Betty’s face before she rushed towards her and pushed her down to the ground. Veronica hovered above her, getting a few slaps across Betty’s face before she was being pulled back by a security guard. 

“Stop.” He yelled as Betty scrambled up.

“Screw you, Veronica! I will not let you hurt me or my family again.” Betty yelled wiping the drink from her face as she stepped back towards the door. 

“Just wait for Betty. Just you wait.” Veronica pushed her self away from the security guard. Giving Betty an angry glare. 

 

—

 

Betty stunk. She walked up to the door of her home, the drink Veronica threw in her face stuck to her clothes, the smell of gin filled the aroma around her. And the sting of the slaps Veronica threw her way stained on her cheeks. 

Once inside, Betty kicked off her shoes before she heard Jughead walking up behind her. Betty turned to face him.

“Betty, where have you been?” Once he got close, he smelt her and noticed her red face.

“What the hell happened?” His fingers touched her cheek and she pushed away from him and winced. 

“Mom?” A voice from behind Jughead asked.

Betty looked to see Blake staring back at her. 

“Blake, go to your room,” Jughead said stepping in front of Betty.

“What’s happening?” Blake asked.

“Room, now!” Jughead pointed up the stairs. Blake accepted his request and walked up the stairs. 

Both waited for her to leave before Jughead asked Betty again.

“Betts, did Veronica do this?”

Betty nodded her head and tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

“Betts, come here.” Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she cried. 

Jughead’s hands ran up and down her back. Betty’s body bobbed up and down as she cried. His heart was breaking at her tears. 

“She’s going to tear us apart. I know she is. She is going to take her away.” Betty cried into his shirt.

Jughead didn’t say anything he just helps Betty and walked with her towards the kitchen.

“What happened?” He asked, handing her a bag of frozen peas to place on her face to try and soothe the pain.

“I couldn’t stand it. I can’t let her hurt this family, I had to say something since you wouldn’t let me talk to her when she came around earlier. I had to see her on my own.” Betty explained.

“She slapped you?”

“I slapped her first.”

“Betty?” Jughead shook his head.

“She’s evil, Jughead. She’s only doing this to hurt you. She can’t stand that you’re happy and she wants to ruin you. She knows that you care about Blake more than anyone else in the world. She knows it will kill you if you lose her.”

“I love all my kids equally. And I love you just as much.” He replied. 

“She’s going to take Blake away, and there is going to be nothing we can do to stop her because she’s her real Mom.”

“Betty-”

“No, Jughead. You can say I’m her real Mom until you’re blue in the face, but the fact is, I’m not. Veronica is her biological mother. She always will be, and there’s nothing we can do to stop her.” Betty replied, more tears running down her face. 

The pain was evident in Betty’s eyes and it killed him, but she was right. It was all up to her. If Blake really wanted to move to New York to be with Veronica, there was nothing either of them could do but watch her leave.   
Jughead reached his arms around Betty. Pulling her to his chest, placing a kiss to her forehead as he squeezed her tight. Both of their eyes closed, scared of what might happen next. Little did they know of the young woman listening to them speak only a few feet away.

 

—

 

Blake sat in a booth at Pops the following day. Her leg jumping up and down, nervous about the person she was there to meet behind her parents back at 7 am on a Sunday.

“Thanks, Pop,” Blake said as the older man handed her a vanilla milkshake. 

Taking a sip, she straightened her back when she saw Veronica walking towards her. Dressed in the finest clothes, not a hair out of place. 

“Hi, Blake,” Veronica said sitting opposite her. 

Blake didn’t smile when she looked at her real Mom. A smirk was painted on Veronica’s lips. 

“I want you to leave.” Blake came right out and said it.

“Pardon?” Veronica asked placing her hand over her chest.

“You heard me. I want you to leave Riverdale and never come back.” 

“I’ll leave when you come with me,” Veronica replied.

“That’s not going to happen. Ever.” Blake answered, her face stone cold.

“Your father and that horrible stepmother have been in your ear telling lies about me. I love you, Blake, you are my daughter. I want to get to know you.” Veronica reached her hand across the table to touch her daughter when Blake pulled her hand back.

“Betty is the best Mom I could ever ask for. And Dad is the only father I have ever known. I love them both. They are so sad right now because they think you are going to take me away. I would never go with you, Veronica. Ever. I don’t know you. The earliest memory I have of you is from my birthday. I remember when you gave me these.” Blake reached into her bag, pulling out a box sliding it across the table. “You gave me these and I’ve never worn them. I also remember the next day when Dad was so angry and sad, because of you. You drove Betty away, you tried to ruin my family. If you had succeeded, I wouldn’t know what it feels like to have a Mom. To have a family. As much as my brothers annoy me, I love them with all my heart.”

Veronica listening, opening the box, and looking at the pearl necklace, pristine as the day she gave them to Blake. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I do. I’m 12, not 5 anymore,” Blake raised her voice. “Betty is my Mom, not you. She will always be my Mom, and I would choose her a million times over you, no question. So leave Riverdale, because I would never move with you. I hate you.” Blake said as she stood up. 

Veronica’s face turned into a scowl as she watched her daughter walk away. She had lost, and she knew it. 

 

—

 

Betty and Jughead lay in bed. It was still early. They were both awake, Betty was wrapped up in his arms. His lips pressed to her head as they lay there. Both hoping they can stay as long as possible before they are woken by their children. 

“Can we stay here forever?” Betty asked.

“We can try,” Jughead replied moving Betty closer, running his lips to hers in a kiss when there was a soft knock at the door. 

Betty and Jughead pulled apart. “Life calls,” Jughead said with a grin pulling away from her.

“Come in,” Jughead yelled.

Both Betty and Jughead sat up in the bed, watching Blake walk in. 

“Hi, baby,” Jughead greeted her.

“Can we talk?” Blake asked as she stood at the foot of the bed.

“Sure sweetie,” Betty answered. 

“I spoke to Veronica.”

“When?” Jughead asked.

“Just now,” Blake answered.

Betty turned and looked at the alarm clock. “It’s only 8 am.”

“I met her at Pops earlier. I wanted to see her.”

Jughead and Betty both looked at each other in panic.

“Why?” Betty asked in fear.

“I told her to leave Riverdale. I don’t want to live with her. I want to stay with you two. You are my parents, not her.” Blake explained, both Betty and Jughead’s hearts slowed down.

“Are you sure? She’s your real Mom.” Betty asked, not wanting her to go, but stating the facts.

Blake shook her head. “No, you’re my Mom. I heard you talking last night. Veronica isn’t going to take me away. I don’t want to live with her. No matter what she offered me. I wouldn’t take it.” Blake explained. “Sometimes I think it would be nice to live in some face apartment in New York away from Ben and Cooper and your long lectures. But then I think, I’d miss them. They annoy me, but they’re my brothers and I love them.”

Betty and Jughead both smiled. 

“I love you, baby, no matter what happens, when I yell at you, know that I love you. That I would do anything for you.” Jughead said pulling back the sheets and climbing out of bed. 

“I know Dad. I’m sorry for being a brat sometimes.”

“You’re not a brat, sweetie,” Betty replied.

“Come here.” Jughead walked towards Blake, wrapping her into his arms and pulling her up. Blake wrapped her body around her Dad. Resting her head onto his shoulders. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, sweetie,” Jughead answered as Betty stood up and wrapped her arms around them both. 

“I love you too, Mom. Thank you for everything.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetie.” She answered, hugging both Blake and Jughead tight, all three of them moaned when they heard that of a cry.

“Your brother is awake,” Jughead said.

Blake pulled away from her parents. “I’ll go get him.” Blake offered.

Watching her walk off, Betty turned towards Jughead. “So, we worried about nothing?” 

“Well you got to slap Veronica, I say it was worth it right?” Jughead joked.

Betty giggled and wrapping her arms around Jughead again. Hugging him tightly, she knew that nothing could separate them. No matter how hard someone tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my beta rosiexxvi for helping me with this. Please remember to check out my Tumblr; lizzybuggywrites
> 
> This is the end of this series, for now. I loved writing these characters and maybe sometime in the future, I may revisit them. But for now, this is the end.


End file.
